The Path Rōnin Walk
A purple-haired woman stood at the edge of the daimyō compound, nestled in the forest of the Land of Yang. She was to escort a producer of goods into the meeting with the Lady Daimyō. Feeling the wind rustle through her hair, Yūko sighed. The journey that had brought her to this country was an interesting one; she found it hard to believe that a feudal lord had bested her in combat given their penchant for hiding behind walls of money and bodyguards. But Kurumi was no ordinary daimyō having been raised a kunoichi before her career took a bad turn. Recovering before growing to the level she had today. Yūko found the woman worthy of her S-rank designation. Part of her hoped that their lessons would begin soon as she was keen to expand her repertoire beyond what she had accumulated during her Iron days. She bit her lip, expecting the lady and her guard to arrive any moment now. The rōnin wondered what the manufacturer would be like, having yet to meet in her person. Though unknowingly she would be in for a rude surprise when the person made themselves known. Meanwhile, Eihei trudged through the trees, nimbly jumping from one to the next while making sure her sister's best friend was beside her. "So how the two of you meet anyways?" she asked Natsumi, still clueless on how the former mercenary and her fire-breathing sibling came to be acquainted. Nevertheless, she had taken a break from helping her nephew, wanting to see how her sister's village was faring these days. Only to find out that Aka had stepped down, leaving the village to an electric individual. She shook her head, knowing that part of the reason for the decision was to spend more time with the children. From her vantage point, Eihei could see an open space rapidly approaching along with an impressive structure rising over the treetops. "Looks like we're almost there," she commented, picking up speed. While fully aware that Natsumi was still keeping pace with her. She could see a solitary figure waiting at the forest's edge, a sword strapped to the woman's side while wearing an impassive expression. "A welcoming party? How nice." Eihei said flippantly before dropping to the forest floor. Natsumi followed carefully beside Eihei. Ever since her encounter with the hidden leaf while traveling for negotiations with the , Natsumi always travelled with a guard of some sort. Although a skilled-mercenary of her own accord, she admitted that her last decades have been spent peacefully, and in turn the lack of combat had surely made her rusty. To Natsumi, it was luck alone that guaranteed her survival. She inspected the woman before her carefully, taking note of every little feature, especially the blade resting at her side. A motherly smile crept on Natsumi's lips; the smile that was warm, generous, compassionate. The smile that any mother wore when addressing someone obviously younger than they, and Natsumi, despite her rather youthful vigor, was much older than the woman standing before her. "You must be our escort?" She inquired, her voice sweet and calm, "Thank you for waiting for us. I hope we aren't late." Yūko's eyes narrowed as she took in the two women. While Eihei was recognizable as the bodyguard of the producer, it was that woman who unnerved her. Particularly as she slowly pieced together the woman's appearance with what she had heard in her homeland. The Jorōgumo. Though she kept such a revelation to herself; she didn't have a right to judge considering her own track record. Yet part of expected that individual to be significantly older-looking than Natsumi appeared. Nevertheless, Yūko wasn't one for mistaking people. She finally answered with a smile of her own even if it was a bit forced. "It's of no concern. Let us go, Lady Daimyō is expecting us." Yūko said in response while settling into a comfortable stroll. Expecting Eihei and Natsumi to follow suit. Given that Kurumi had briefed her bodyguard on the basis of this affair, Yuu couldn't help but wonder how a mercenary/rōnin went from fighting to producing goods. While appearing so carefree. Eihei nodded as she followed suit. This woman appeared to have a no-nonsense attitude, something she could appreciate given how long she had to deal with her flippant father. "Come along young one." she said to Natsumi, having retained at least a portion of her father's quirks. The Uzumaki blamed it on prolonged exposure to him and the rest of her siblings, many of whom exhibited the same traits. Nevertheless, they continued their trek, walking past various guest houses and shopping quarters for visiting diplomats. Reaching the bottom of a well-structured build composed entirely of wood, they entered. It's rustic appearance fit well with the surrounding landscape, though its interior possessed an understated elegance gifted by the daimyō's great-grandfather. Either way, many people could be seen moving about as the days affairs proceeded. They climbed a spiral staircase to enter the upper floors of the building, home to the main office and a plush meeting room. "We'll be meeting in there." Yuuko said before opening the ornately carved doors. "Oh, this is lovely," Natsumi answered. With every glance something elegant caught her eye. The floors, the doors, the windows, and even the paintings that decored the halls. For a brief moment, she was pulled back into the Land of Iron, remember every bit of the manor that she had grown up in. Then, the bigger manor that she occupied following her first marriage, and finally the Shōgun's very own mansion, the one that she swore herself to protect. Then....it was burning. She shook her head, yanking herself from the daydream. She gave Eihei and Yūko another smile. "It reminds me so much of the place I grew up, and served. Though, of course, much more extravagant than my origins, I must admit," she informed. "Don't tell me." She turned her gaze towards Yūko. "You've live in all of this? I'm so jealous." Yūko blinked at Natsumi's comment. It felt unexpected for her at least that a former mercenary that amassed a monumental bounty would be jealous of their home. "Not really actually, our residences are separate from here. This place is primarily used for the housing of offices, libraries and other legal affairs along with meeting rooms. To be honest, our daimyō isn't the extravagant type. All you see in here was a gift from her great-grandfather. He originally wanted to build the whole thing, but she persuaded him to compromise. So she was responsible for creating the outside and he took care of the interior." Yūko responded, feeling a need to explain this. Nevertheless she remained sharp as they approached the double doors to the meeting room, ornately carved by the feudal lord herself. "She's expecting us." Yu commented simply before pushing them open. Finding that Kurumi was in face waiting for them already. "Lady Daimyō, here is your guest and her accompaniment as promised." Yu said before sweeping into a bow. She would then make her way to daimyō's side. The young woman remained in rather informal attire, her indigo gaze raking over all that was present. It was difficult for Kurumi to be intimidated despite the stature Natsumi held in the mercenary and large shinobi fold; this was her territory after all. Instead, a slow grin worked its way to her face as she recognized who the producer was. If anything, Kuru was tempted to ask for her autograph considering how long Natsu had evaded the law. To think her allies were sheltering such an polarizing figure. "The Jorōgumo. Or Natsumi Date. Who knew you would turn your attention to business ventures...." the feudal lord mused aloud, reclining slightly, "though I'm sure your not the type for small talk. Shame, I was hoping we could learn a little more about each other. But I suppose that will have to wait. Shall we start?" Kuru crossed her hands before cracking each knuckle, comfortable while waiting for things to start. Eihei were her part remained suitably impressed. As a sensor type, she immediately picked up on a potent presence the moment they stepped foot in this land. And now that they were at the source, it had become overwhelming. This was no ordinary daimyō, though this was unsurprising given her young age. "Oh my," Natsumi begun, "I can't believe you've actually heard of me, Daimyō-sama. It's truly an honor, I must admit, but it is as you've said." Natsumi pulled a folder from her personal bag and pushed it to Kurumi. "Inside are documents regarding the expenses that...well, it'll take for us to sell to you, simply put. Though the increase in price may be alarming, you'll see that using our silk product instead of Kelvar has its benefits, and nearly no disadvantages in any category when being compared, including strength, elasticity, healing properties, just to name a few." Natsumi smiled as she continued her marketing. For a businesswoman, it was essential to always smile; it was essential to become reliable, to simply be likeable. If you couldn't connect with your client, then it would be impossible to persuade them to purchase your product. While Natsumi pretended to not know the extend of Kurumi's past, or really her identity, she had done her research. She learned of the manor, of her heritage. Whether she came upon those documents legally was non of anyone's concern however. "For example...er, Yūko darling," Natsumi excitedly jumped, "You, for one, would find that using our product instead of kelvar, or whatever you wear, would allow more flexibility for you to swing your Wakizashi with more range of motion, and since it's lighter, but stronger simultaneously, you wouldn't even have to worry too much about defense since your clothes would be able to absorb most of the impact," she emphasized, "But, this isn't saying that you should simply let someone hit you. That'd be stupid of course." "You're not exactly a inconspicuous individual Natsumi-senpai," Kurumi said, enjoying this banter, "I would be disappointed if there are those who haven't heard of you." She pulled out the documents immediately, reading them with a casual intensity while noting that there was indeed an extraordinary difference in price. Though she had to admit Natsumi did her job well. Easily adapting to the rigors and tactics necessary to become a success in those fields while adding her own spin. Kuru placed them back on the table. "You're right, the difference is rather extreme, but while you're quite eloquent with words, I love to see them in action. I'd rather not expose the people of my land to greater danger by virtue of a faulty material. Surely you must understand they have people to come home to. Family that trust I won't send their loved ones on a fool's errand. I'm sure your family feels the same way no?" Kuru stated, perfectly at ease. Two could play at the game of research. Nevertheless, Kuru found herself liking the elder yet youthful entrepreneur and venture capitalist. Part of hoped that they could find time to talk after these proceedings ended. Yūko stood at attention when Natsumi called her. "Is that so? Like my Lady Daimyō I would like to see it in action. But if your words hold true it could be a worthwhile venture." Yū stated, "But I speak out of turn." Only to see Kurumi wave it away, "Please, everyone's opinions are valuable in this conversation. Do not let me impose on the thoughts of my peers." Kuru said before turning her attention to Natsumi once more. "Oh, in action?" Natsumi stood up from her seat, smiling as she approached Yūko. Then, as she stepped within a foot of her, she put her outwards from her body in both directions. "So, hit me with...well, not all you have. But hit me pretty hard." Having become a seasoned veteran of combat, Natsumi always wore attire for an occasion where she would be assaulted, especially when entering another hidden village. In most, the bounty on her head was still enormous, and such even though she had abandoned such a life nearly three decades ago, she continued to suffer the consequences of her action. "Go on, Yūko darling. Please," Natsumi gestured to her. "Take a strike. I swear, if it kills me, I won't blame you." Yūko looked at Kurumi, who nodded her consent. Whipping out her sword with practiced ease, the rōnin aimed a potent crosscut slash at the woman's torso, prepared to see either the failure or success of Natsumi's goods. Nevertheless, Kuru watched intently as the cut appeared to connect with the producer. She could tell that Yūko was holding back ever slightly. Having seen her typical attack capable of bisecting individuals with the same ease as slicing through butter. A fact that always impressed Kurumi when she witnessed it. Part of her knew it had to do with the sword as well as the wielder; they were truly a dangerous pair. Eihei bit her lip as she watched Natsumi stand her ground while the weapon bore down with nearly imperceptible speed. She knew her sister would have her head if Natsu were to die on such a maneuver. But she had her doubts about the manufacturer succumbing to such an attack. Category:Great's Play of Words